Of Angels and Daemons
by VorpalMedia
Summary: This is the story of team ANGL or "Angel" a team of orphans and runaways. A Divine Berserker, The Swamp Witch, an Earthly Ranger and a Warrior Princess. This will count their tales of how they deal with the Daemons of Grimm ,the other teams and their inner daemons. Welcome to Remnant. Rated M for possibility of Blood, Brutality and Adult Themes, NO LEMON! (Some Lime)
1. Chapter 1- Letters

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own RWBY, I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. The OC's in this tale are based off of deities (Kind of) except for Nix who is based off of a game character of the same name. Lines in _italics _are important thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Letters of Entry**

Gaia POV

It's my last day in sanctum, it was also the day me and my friends would receive our letters from combat academies from all over Remnant. These letters contained confirmation or denial to the dreams of those who wanted to become Hunters and Huntresses. I had just been given mine and was about to sneak out of the assembly hall to open it in private when a voice sounded out behind me.

"You think you're going to get away from us that easily, really? You are going to join us at the table and you are going to open your letter with us".

The voice came from Pyrrha Nikos, how I was able to make friends with her still eludes me, but it had stopped people from bullying me at least and Pyrrha was kind and a great friend. Turning around I saw the bronze armoured redhead with two girls standing either side of her, I can't remember their names, and I think one is called Jenny.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha", I said, "It's just that I would like to face the denial on my own."

"And why would you be so sure that you're going to get denied, you haven't even opened it yet."

"Was that a question or a statement?" I asked.

"Question, obviously", Pyrrha replied coolly. "Sooooo"

"Fine, I'll join you", I sighed, "The reason I expect denial is that you forced me to apply for Beacon. What chance do I have of getting a place there?"

"You've plenty chance, now come sit down and stop stalling".

"I'm not stalling". _How did she know I was stalling?_

When we reached the table, we all sat around it and brought out our letters. Mine was kind of crumpled as I had been playing with it nervously. The first person to open their letter was the girl I had dubbed Jenny, she had applied to Plainview Academy here in Mistral. We all tensed as she pulled out the enclosed note in anticipation for the answer. Jenny mumbled out the first few lines of the letter before screaming "OMG, OMG, and OMG, I GOT IN!" This was quickly followed by a round of congratulations. Next to open her letter was Pyrrha, surprisingly when she opened it she was calm and read silently in her head before exclaiming "I can't believe it". We all prepared ourselves to console her. I was beginning to say "Oh, look, there's…" but I was interrupted with a loud "I was only joking. Do you girls really doubt my abilities that much, it's ok for me to joke every once in a while, right?" _That sneaky_ _little… _I was interrupted from my thoughts by the other girl, I think her name was Gemma, bursting into a screaming fit as she had made it into Stellar Academy in Astral.

"Gaia, it's your turn now", said a now giddy Gemma.

"Why did I have to go last?" I moaned

"You tried to escape" Jenny replied sarcastically.

My hands shook as I started to open the now creased envelope. Everyone is looking at me expectantly edging me to go on. I licked my lips as I pulled out the envelope "This is it, I guess", I read through the first few lines my face stated to light up. "I. Made. It. In?"

"What are you so surprised about? Of course you got in", Gemma exclaimed chirpily.

"You got a test score higher than me." Added Pyrrha "In theory at least, I still have you down in practical. But I am sure that would change if you stopped being so timid".

"I'm not timid", I said trying to sound tough.

"Suuure" said Jenny who was rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you guys but I'm gonna have to tell Mistress Chromes the good news" I shouted having already started running out of the hall. I then sprinted back to the Cherry Grove Orphanage giddy with excitement and filled with joy.

* * *

Mistress Chromes was a kind old lady who ran the orphanage that I had grown up in. She had forced me to attend Sanctum after I had discovered my semblance: when I noticed that one time in the orchard the orphanage was named after during summer after all the fruit had fallen several of the trees had come out with new blossoms and bore fruits in the two hours I had spent reading there. I had later discovered a way to convince animals and plants to do as I wished with my semblance, but my pull is so weak that I can only give basic commands.

When I burst into her office she was so surprised she knocked over the playing card house that she was building. When she had regained her composure she just looked at me expectantly with one eyebrow raised "So?" I was so excited that I couldn't speak so I just handed her the letter from Beacon. Mistress Chromes pulled out some old reading glasses and began to read the letter. Once I was sure that she'd have read it fully and I had calmed down I asked "So, What do you think?" The reply kind of took me off guard "I think that I finally get to get rid of you". I took a step back in shock at what I had just heard. "You need to lighten up, I was just jesting." She said with a hoarse laugh. I replied carefully to make sure my words weren't turned against me "You have a very bad sense of humour" _Carefully, How was that carefully? _"Well, now you go pack your things, I'm going to start preparing the leaving party".

I got back to my room and started to pack up a few spare sets of clothes and a nightgown. I collected Epirus and its quiver from under my bed and placed the bladed longbow in the travel case to avoid cutting up my clothes. I then checked the timetable on the letter from Beacon which showed which Passen class airships would transport students from around the world to the academy and when they would depart. The one that would carry me, Pyrrha and any other students from the surrounding area will be departing at seven tonight. _I hope the party is today._

Assuming that the Mistress had read the timetable and had already set up a basic celebration, I grabbed my bags and started to walk down the long flight of stairs down to the lobby. As expected, there stood Mistress Chromes and the residents of the orphanage that were also out of school waiting to give congratulations and goodbyes. As I reached the door Mistress stepped to the side and opened it for me and standing behind the door was "Pyrrha!?" She just stood there with a taxi behind her beckoning me to follow her.

"You do realise, the Skydock is at the other end of the city right?"

"How did you find this place?" I asked as I hadn't told anyone where I lived.

"I asked around for a Mistress Chromes", she replied simply, "Also I live opposite, so I often saw you leaving for school. So, do you want a lift or not?"

"Yes, I'd love a lift but I won't be able to pay the fees."

"Already taken care of that", exclaimed Mistress Chromes.

"Well, shall we get going? It's a long journey and we want to get a good seat on the airship".

"A good seat? Or some good seats?" I asked wryly.

"Good seats." _Is she blushing?_

* * *

The taxi ride was uneventful with both of us willing to just stare out of the window until we reached the docks. When we got out of the taxi the first thing that hit me was the smell, a combination of ozone and motor oil, the second thing that I noticed was that there was only one airship. Pyrrha and I grabbed our bags and walked up the docking ramp, I gulp as we enter the ship, _hopefully Pyrrha didn't notice_. We came up into an observation deck with giant windows going along the edges. "I hope I don't have motion sickness" I state pointing towards the windows, Pyrrha just chuckles, "You'll be fine". My retort to that was already etched in my head "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

After the airship left we soon fell asleep in our seats as the journey will be around twelve hours. Nothing exciting happened on the flight so we woke up five minutes before landing with Pyrrha waking up first and waking me, "We're going to be landing shortly, get up". I groaned "Ugh, five more minutes". Pyrrha just laughed "But we'll have landed then. Come on and get up so we can see the view". I get up and rub my eyes, then go to join Pyrrha at the window completely forgetting my fears. Once I reach the window I look down at the main building of Beacon, I quickly start backing away visibly paler, muttering "Nonononononono". Pyrrha rushes up to me, grabs my shoulders and stares me in the eyes saying "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were afraid of heights. Come over here and sit down", as she said this she guided me to the chairs our bags were placed under and sat me down, sitting down next to me. She kept apologising until the airship landed.

The ramp at the back lowered and the passengers started to filter their way out of the confined space into the open, eagerly exercising their cramped limbs. Pyrrha and I picked up our bags and headed out. As my feet made contact with the paved ground of the dock I breathed an audible sigh of relief, it took all my willpower to not get on my hands and knees and start kissing the pavement, but I resisted. "So this is Beacon?" I ask not expecting an answer.

We started heading down the main path with the large crowd on a course for what was assumedly the main entrance to the Academy. "Let's get inside" Pyrrha said playfully.


	2. Chapter 2- Swamp Witch

Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY, only The OC's and the storyline. I'm still new at this so I'm not sure how to do the scene breaks yet, don't judge.

_**Warning: This will be brutal**__._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Swamp Witch**

Nix POV

It was another cool day in the dust marsh, a good eighteen miles from the main quarry, and I had just discovered my target. A group of white masked Faunus were stalking through the dead and blackened trees, heading in the direction of the main compound. I drew Marais and Militia and twirled the ring-handled throwing knives in my hands as I etched closer to the edge of the branch that was my perch. _They still haven't noticed me, I guess they're not as good as the stories sa…_

"Hey you! Get down here right now girlie or we will not hesitate to shoot," Shouted a slender male with bulls' horns. _I'm guessing he's the leader, his apparel __**is**__ different._

I decide against a witty remark, as that would probably get me all filled with holes. But as I dropped down I couldn't resist mentioning a flaw in their statement, "Ya realize shooting me'll get ya noticed, right. As in, whatever building in the compound that's useful will go into lockdown."

The man just grunted and drew a long, red katana. _There's something not quite right here, I think that the sheath holds a secret. Too bad I won't wind out. Unless… _"What's with the sword n' shit? Thought you guys used guns and bombs."

"Huh!" The man grabs the sheath from his belt and shows off the trigger mechanism, _Cocky. _The man twists his wrist to spin the blade in a challenge, _really cocky. _I let the runes on Marais and Militiastart to glow red causing the blades to heat up and drawing the groups' attention to them. I raise my left eyebrow, "Your move."

The bull, bull-rushes me. I dodge away, just fast enough to not need my voodoo, with a curse. "Dayum, you is fast. But really, got anything else?" Before I had even finished speaking the guy charged again. _Damn he's impatient._ This time I realised that dodging wouldn't be possible, so I leaped to the side and hoped that the voodoo fire would spread as it usually did.

This time I was lucky, the flames from Marais and Militia spread throughout my body enveloping me and carrying me a few meters away in less than a second. As soon as I had landed, I spun around and sent the now red hot kunai into the exposed throats of some unsuspecting Faunus, spinning further pulling the blades out and whipping them around hitting two more fighters in the face with the now steaming larynxes of their comrades, leaving severe burns and knocking them to the ground.

I swelled up the flames around me as I continued using the wires that attached the blades to my wrists to spew pain and injury among the now terrified group, who were obviously expecting little to no resistance. _But to be honest, no-one expected The Swamp Witch of Atlas._ I laughed like a maniac as I decimated the bodies and the morale of the group, until there was only the bull horned man in a trench coat. _How did he survive? _As if reading my thoughts the man spoke "I absorbed the energy of your attacks. Now I've seen your semblance, it would be fitting for me to show you mine." I had no idea what this masked man was on about so I spoke the first thing on my mind. "Sembla…wa?" _He seems to be insulted by that, wait no not insulted, I guess it's more along the lines of disgust._

"Time to learn about semblance. I'm not a good teacher, so I'll just have to SHOW YOU!" As he was speaking, lines and symbols started to glow along his coat. As he yelled the last two words, he swung his sword sending a giant red pulse toward me. I tried to dodge, but I was too slow and my voodoo was drained from heavy use. _What was it he called it, semblance? _My aura was able to reflect a bit of the energy, but I have very little stores of its defence, so the attack was reduced a small amount, but not enough to stop it sending me flying on fire and unconscious, away from the ashen clearing that had just been made.

* * *

Waking up I found myself in a light bed in a white room, where the only thing keeping me decent was a light paper dress. "FUCKBERRIES!" A nurse rushed in after hearing the loud exclamation of a major curse word. I was about to ask her what had happened, but she beat me to the chase and asked first. "So, do you mind telling me what you could have possibly been doing to get an injury like this?"

"I, uh… I got in a fight? It's not that bad, was it?"

"Not bad, what could you be fighting to get a severe slash across the chest, second degree burns and **internal bleeding**!?"

"I dunno, some White Fang animal."

"And what exactly is **THAT** supposed to mean!?"

It was only then that I noticed the small pair of mouse ears protruding out from her well-kept bun of brunette hair. "I-I'm no racist." I managed to stammer. _This is going to end really badly. _The tone of her voice showed that she was struggling to keep her rage in check. "After the words you've just said, I am finding it incredibly difficult to believe you." I racked my brain to prove I'm not like the Schnee family, the family that owns the dust mines. "Look, as much as you probably don't even want to believe me, I don't care if you're black or white, I don't care if you're rich or poor, HELL I don't even give two shits whether you're Human or Faunus. As long as you are not a part of the group of ANIMALS that killed my mother and forced me to live in a swamp since I was SIX YEARS OLD!"

The nurse took a step back at my sudden outburst, while I came out in tears. _Great, it's been ten and a half years and I'm still crying. _"Oh, my. I didn't realise… So you only think of the White Fang as animals? I apologise for jumping to conclusions and thinking that you were a racist who judge a majority by the actions of a radical minority. You didn't even realise I was a Faunus until after I'd almost lost with you, did you?" _Well that worked better than expected, I guess she's a forgiving one._

"No, I didn't. I guess was just remembering getting hit with a giant fucking energy thing."

"What happened to my stuff? Where's Marais and Militia?" I ask suddenly remembering my lack of clothes and worrying about the location of the kunai, that were my only ties to my mother that were left and the only things that stopped me from dying in the first week of loneliness. "Your clothes are folded on the chair although the vest had to be stitched back together, but that will probably just add to the rough leather look you seemed to have. As for the other things you said, I'm assuming you're talking about the knives, right?" I simply nodded as a response. T_hey're not just knives: they're specially designed, fire imbued and wire mounted throwing knives. _"They're in the small case under the clothes, as none of our people were able to turn off the runes." I get out of the bed and stumbled over to the pile, bringing the case to the top and opening it. "Careful, the blades and handles are red hot" I ignore her and pull out the knives, she lets out a small squeak as I do so. I will the runes to deactivate and draw the heat through my arms and into my body, revitalising my muscles and removing any permanent damage, keeping the scar though as it looks pretty badass. "May I know the name of the beautiful person who came rushing to my aside as I awoke?" _How'll she react? _"Um, uh... my name's Kuma."

"Well Kuma it was nice to meet you, but could you leave so I can get dressed… unless you wanna sta…" I was interrupted as I got towards the end of the sentence. "No, if you feel able to, you can dress yourself." With that, she hastily fled the room shutting the door behind her. "Not that kinda gal, kay, I can deal." I got dressed carefully, knowing that the stitches could still rip and the scar could reopen. Slipping the now cool weapons into their sheaths and placing them on my wrists I go to leave, looking at myself in the mirror to admire the stitches of leather thread going through my dark hide vest - _is that hand stitched? -_ that goes down to just above the bottom of my ribs, in line with a ragged red scar, that carries on from that point under the vest. _Look-in' cool, and my dreads are still locked in place._

After dragging myself away from the mirror, I head out into the hallway seeing Kuma the Nurse waiting patiently. "If you don't mind, there's someone who would like to speak to you." _Who could this be, the police have given up on me, I have no family or friends and the Schnee family never leave their homes or offices, even then why would they want to talk to me, _I decided to voice my thoughts, "Um, who is it that wants to see me?" The answer I was given was vague and not very useful. "He didn't say. He just said he wanted to speak to you and would be leaving tomorrow evening."

"Ok. Lead on."

* * *

Upon entering the meeting room I saw a middle aged man with grey hair and glasses, wearing a black jacket and a green waistcoat and trousers. The man looked up to me, nodded in greeting and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Professor Ozpin. And you must be the so called 'Swamp Witch of Atlas'. What is your true name?" he said extending his hand for me to shake. I take his hand and shake it, "Nix. Nix Bernwich."

"Right, Miss Bernwich, do you know what I do for a living?" he asked.

"You're the headmaster of Beacon, the hunting academy, last time I heard."

"Last time you heard?" he said in a way that made me believe it was a question.

"Yeh, I don't exactly get outa' the bayou all that often. Why is it that you came all this way to see me, the academy is in Vale?"

Ozpin just chuckled and said, "It was on the news. A local legend, 'The Swamp Witch', stopped a White Fang assault on a Schnee company Dust mine and research centre."

"That doesn't really answer my question. So you saw me on the news and decided to pop over and 'say hi'." He shook his head. _Wait if he's headmaster, does that mean _"You're inviting me to become a student at Beacon, aren't you?" he simply nodded.

"Oh my goddess, I'm going to Beacon. Wait ain't there an entry fee or test or somethin'."

"Normally, but your skill has already been shown worldwide. The theory exam can be skipped as I believe your skills are more suited to fighting daemons than being holed up in a swamp, don't you agree?"

"Hell yeh. I've been looking for a way out of that place since I became smart enough to realise that 'sitting in a bog, crying yourself to sleep every night' was not the way to go. Sadly by then, the locals had become superstitious of my abilities and refused to let me enter any of the settlements. Of course the Schnee Dust Company was content to leave me there effectively as a guard dog. There was obviously no way for me to travel away from here as I don't have the lien to afford sea or air tickets." I finished, rubbing my new scar subconsciously.

Kuma moves my hand back down to my side, whilst saying in a scolding tone, "Don't do that, it will reopen and get infected."

"Well then, Miss Bernwich. Do you need to pack anything from your camp?" I shake my head as my 'camp' was really just a clearing with a fire pit in the centre.

"Ok then, there's no sense in wasting time, so let us be off."

"I thought you had said you would have to leave tomorrow evening?"

"No, I said I would have to leave **by** tomorrow evening. If there isn't any reasons for you to delay we can get going."

* * *

Ozpin started leading me up out of the hospital onto the roof, where a grey Blackwing class Hoverjet was waiting with the Beacon logo on its sides. Ozpin caught me staring at it, "Are you scared of flying?" I laugh, "Of course not, I can fly on my own. Kind of."

"At least you won't have motion sickness, it's not as uncommon as you would expect."

We boarded the waiting Hoverjet and took a couple of the seats lining the sides of the main cabin, that gave it a military feel. _This isn't exactly what I would expect from a private jet, but I guess this is just one they use to drop off teams, not transport officials. _The flight only took a couple hours, the dust powered engines taking the Hoverjet into low orbit, seriously reducing the air resistance and causing a minor floaty feeling in my stomach, which was pretty unsettling. The Blackwing landed and Professor Ozpin showed me to one of the guest rooms which I was to use for the night. Tomorrow I'll be in the hall with the new arriving students but I figured that there would be an assembly or something there in the morning and Ozpin wouldn't want to mess it up beforehand.

In the end I slept on the branch of a tree that was just outside the window as it was more like what I was used to than the cramp enclosed room. _I won't be able to do this tomorrow night or after teams are picked. _I fell asleep, lightly dreaming about food and Kuma, the nurse... _Why am dreaming about her… I've only just met her, then instantly left._

* * *

**(A/N): In my mind her weapons names are pronounced as Ma-rays and Militia (As in, 'Army of Peasants')**

**I hope you've enjoyed what you have read so far please Favourite, Follow and Review if you feel it's necessary. This will be a pretty long story so keep reading. If you're confused about my choices for main characters, I'm going to try and include all the teams (Even 'CRDL')**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Shining Beacon

Disclaimer: Nope. Still have no RWBY ownership forms, damn. Still have my OC's and ideas though, HOORAH!

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Shining Beacon**

Michael POV – Beacon Cliffs

_The walk up those cliffs were hell, at least we didn't need to pay for a Passen ticket. _A loud, high pitched voice broke my chain of thought. "HEY, areyouevenlisteningtome?" I sigh, turn around and grab the sandy haired girl by her shoulders. Speaking in a soft voice. "Take breaks between your words, I could only understand you 'cause of how long I've travelled with you." Luci wriggled from my grasp, yelling "SO YOU WERE LISTENING TO ME!" I wince slightly at the sudden increase of volume, "I only started paying attention when you yelled, but yes I was." I soon realize my mistake, just before the torrent of questions hit me. "Howlongdoyouthinkit'sgonnatake? I mean, How long till we get there? It seems like we've been walking up this cliff for **hours**." I sigh, "I believe it's been around ten minutes. In that time you've asked me that question … four, five, six, seven times now. It'll only be another five or so minutes."

The journey continued like this for another four minutes, Luci asking those questions, me trying to calm the cougar down. As we near the top, I pull up the hood of the hoodie I wear under my trench coat and Luci looks at me disappointedly. "I thought you said you weren't going to hide your feathers this time?" I grunt, taking the hood down, "Fine, but the rest stays hidden. I'm guessing you're not going to hide your tail, ears, legs or stomach?"  
She giggled "Why would I hide my best features?"  
"I'm assuming you're talking about your cougar parts." I say hopefully.  
"That's up to you, feather-brain." She giggles, I groan.

* * *

Beacon Skydock

We made over the top of the cliff onto a skydock, with a Passen class vessel leaving a large crowd of accepted students, taking off after disembarking its passengers. "Let's join with them; they look like first years to me." Luci just runs at the group, looking like she would try to pounce on one of the new students. I run after her and catch her by the waist, while she is in the air after pouncing _– she actually tried to pounce on someone -_ at a now rather scared looking blonde boy. "I'm so sorry 'bout that, I forget how she can be around people sometimes." The boy just whimpers as I carry the kicking and biting Luci away from him, with her yelling profanities at me for causing her to lose her kill. I turn around and see the boy visibly pale before getting lost in the crowd, getting weird looks from a lot of the people who see us. "You calm now?" I ask as she had stopped kicking.  
"Yes, I'm me again." She exclaims happily as I put her down.  
"Why does that worry me so much?" I say sarcastically, not expecting or receiving an answer. _At least everyone's stopped staring. _BOOOOOOM! "HOLY SHIT!" Luci shout from next to me. "Hey. You know how I feel about that language." We turn around to see a cloud of fire, ice and electricity beginning to settle. "Sorry, but seriously what the fuck happened?" I chuckle a bit, _she knows me well. _"Listen and find out, but to me it seems the one in a cloak just exploded and the white haired one is beginning to rant at her."

"…isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!" the white haired one rants. _A bit of a bitchy way to deal with things.  
_The cloaked girl seems to snap after this, "Hey, I said I was sorry, **princess!**"  
A dark haired girl with dark clothes and a bow walks up and says, "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." _That explains the personality.  
_"Finally! Some recognition!"  
"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." _She's hiding something under the bow, she won't fool a Faunus though._

"Come on Luci let's leave them to this." We turn around and head into the entrance of the school.

* * *

Beacon Assembly Hall

Everyone is gathered in what can only be assumed to be the assembly hall. _Well, we are all assembled here so…_ My train of thought is interrupted once again, this time by Professor Ozpin.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge – to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction… You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin leaves, another teacher walks up to the microphone and says, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." We leave, but as we reach the door I hear "I'm a natural blonde, you know!" _I can just feel the upcoming face-palm._

* * *

Luci POV - Ballroom

"Michael, are you asleep?" A few seconds later, "Yes, and you should be as well." I sit up and look at the people nearby picking out potential targets. "Stop that." _How does he always know? _"Stop what, exactly?"  
Michael doesn't even get up, "Stop looking at the other students as snacks." He keeps his voice low, especially for the last word. "Get. To. Sleep. Initiation's in the morning."  
I know there's more, "And?"  
He sits up and faces me, "And… You get really cranky when you have no sleep, and in a few minutes if you're not asleep I know that you'll never sleep and will simply torment anyone who gets too close to you." I deadpan while he lies back down. "UGH, fine." I lay down and rest my head against his chest hearing an ooh from somewhere to the right. "G'night" I yawn before falling asleep.

Michael POV

"Goodnight Luci, it's been a long trek and you need it." _We both do._ Someone lays down next to me and Luci. "You two a thing or somethin'?" Asks an undoubtedly feminine voice, unrefined and crude but still feminine. "No, we're just friends. We've just been travelling together for a long time."  
The girls shifts a bit, "How long we talkin' here?"  
I take a few moments to think, "Nine and a half years. Name's Michael, the cat on my chest is Luci." She grunts, "That's a lot a travelling, I'm Nix." _I really need to sleep.  
_"It's nice to meet you, but I really need some sleep. The cliff in front of beacon is steep and we had to travel all night yesterday, so I hope you don't mind."  
Another shift of position, "Huh, night. I guess not everyone can fly here." _If only she knew the half of it._

* * *

Gaia POV - Ballroom

"You nervous about the initiation?" Pyrrha asks.

"N-nervous, of course not. I-I just expected to be put into classes and taught how to fight Grimm."  
A fight breaks out a few meters away, it seems to be between two girls. "I wonder who those two are." I hear from the side. _One's blonde and the other seems to be a bit young. _

"More importantly, why are they fighting? And why is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company saying to break them up?" Then suddenly there's a loud yell seemingly from both the heiress and the blonde, "OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" _I guess they've met before. _A girl who was sitting against the wall whilst the scene unfolded blew out a candle plunging the whole section of the room into pitch darkness. "Well, I guess it's time for a goodnight Pyrrha." I hear light snoring beside me, _Oh well._ I go to sleep and try to mentally prepare myself for the days ahead. _I can't believe I'm in Beacon._

* * *

A/N: I've finally been told how to do scene breaks, and I've got a plan for this to take a lot of chapters. Sorry about the lack of updates as I've had exams and will be having more shortly but I'll write whenever I can.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Emerald Forest

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates; I had exams, and the holiday was hectic and I couldn't find the time to write (especially with me waking at two in the afternoon on most days).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Emerald Forest  
**Ballroom/Changing Rooms: Michael POV

I wake up to the voice of Nix saying "Hey Michael, wake up and get Luci up as well. Everyone needs to go to get ready for the initiation and team choosing." I sit up much to the annoyance of the already awake Luci. "You do realise that in nine and a half years I've learned how to tell when you're pretending to sleep and when you are actually out cold." She lets out an aggravated harrumph.  
"Fine. LetsGoToTheLockerRoomsAndPickUpOurWeapons." She then proceeds to skip of out the halls exit, knowing I would follow soon after her, and turns right out of my field of view. "One, breaks between words. Two, your _weapon_ is something that makes more sense on a tank. Three, the locker rooms are the other way." Luci reappears from the right and goes down the left corridor, her misdirection allowed me to catch up. We made it to the changing rooms with only two detours, when Luci went a wrong way and refused to listen to reason until we ended up in a dead end, one ending up on top of the tallest tower of Beacon and the other bringing us to the assembly hall.

I open my locker and pull out my Seraphim Shotguns and Nephalim Round-Shield. Two weapons and a shield seems weird to most people, but to me it was just about switching one weapon for another oftentimes utilising the shield as a weapon itself, sometimes even using it to make up for the shotguns lack of range. Strapping the shield to my back and placing the lever-actions in their holsters on my hips, I look my left as Luci pulls out a fuck-massive gilded shield and what can only be described as a high-calibre, bayoneted auto-cannon that fires massive caseless shells that will explode after penetration or can be remotely detonated. I was not surprised by this as she rarely lets her Flack Lance and Storm Shield out of her sight, but there was allot of gasps from all around us as the shield was almost the same height as Luci and half that in width whilst anyone with even low knowledge on firearms would know that the recoil produce by the cannon should be enough to rip someone's arms off when wielded without a brace, in **both** hands, little did they know was Luci wielded the thing **one handed**, due to her aura and semblance giving her immense strength and the ability to lock joints in place to fire without ill effect.

"How do you think you're gonna fire that, little missy? I'm surprised you can even lift it." Luci and I both turn to the source of the voice, looking upon a red-headed boy who looked to be well over six foot and was well built. Luci then asks the questions that we were both thinking in a voice that just drips with the promise of violence, "Who are you, and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The boy takes a step back, assumedly due to being challenged by someone who he thought would be an easy target for bullying if his demeanour means anything, _an easy target would be rather hard to find in a place like Beacon, where they only accept the best of the best and peoples looks would be deceiving, especially looks of weakness. _I then look back to Luci who had Flack Lance pointed directly at the boy, _that explains him backing away, although I'm sure she keeps it load with live ammunition even after all my warnings and after the numerous times when she accidentally destroyed our camp sites. _"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm Cardin, and that is a weapon that probably have to be stored unloaded." I hear Luci snicker to my left, _yup it's loaded.  
_"If I got ten Lien every time someone had said that to me, I would be a millionaire." Cardin backs away, easily reading the not so hidden implication behind her remark, and dashes off around a corner to get away from the crazy girl with a cannon aimed at him. "You do realize most of the times you were told that were by me, right?" She nods in acknowledgment and shoos away the remnants of a crowd that had formed in expectation of a fight. "WhereDoWeGoToStartTheInitiation?" Luci asks, back to her normal hyperactive nonsense after the tension dissipated. I give her a look that reads 'Do I have to tell you again' and then respond by saying, "We're meeting on the top of the Beacon cliffs. The one that overlook the Emerald Forest, not the ones we climbed yesterday."  
We leave to head for the cliffs, prepared for the trial.

* * *

Beacon Cliffs: Michael POV

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says before taking a sip from his mug.  
"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." I hear a loud exclamation of 'What' followed by a groan both of which seemed to have come from the girl in a red hood from yesterday. Ozpin picks up where Goodwitch left off "These teammates will be with you for the rest of you time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." An audible groan comes from the girl in a red hood, _I guess she's no social flower. _Ozpin seems to be oblivious to the girls' distress "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." I hear a shout from closer to my right of 'See? I told you-!' and a shriek of disdain that may have also been a word from 'Red'. Professor Ozpin continues as if nothing was said, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" I blank out any questions and mentally prepare myself for the fall, knowing that I would have to find a way to survive the landing. I pull out both Seraphim and switch them into the forms of two single edged decorative sabres and drop into a low position to help increase the distance the pad will launch me and decrease the strain there would be on my body when it does.

* * *

The Emerald Forest: Michael POV

Suddenly I find myself flying through the air at a speed that should probably be quite alarming, but I only found it freeing and mildly comforting. I use my sword to alter my aerodynamics to change my straight, headfirst flight into a series of forward flips, slowly dissipating my momentum. I hit the ground with my right foot in a stomp sending a spider web of cracks and a small crater from my position. I hear a slow clapping and look up into the swampy green eyes of Nix. "Not a bad show, you should be an acrobat. I guess we're partners then." I grunt in acknowledgment and affirmative whilst I relocate my hip, which was knock loose by my impact with the ground. "Sure seems that way, which way to the temple?" Nix points off into the forest and we head of to collect our relic so we can get back to Beacon, preferably without too many incidents.

Gaia POV

I land with a roll after slowing my decent with a few well place explosive arrows from Epirus. I look around to get a scope of my surroundings and I find that I'm not alone, I landed in the middle of a den of Beowolves. _Well, Shit_. I run through the closest exit to the clearing and keep running until I crash into a girl with very little clothing and the largest set of weapons I've ever seen. We end up on the floor in a tangle of arms, legs and weapons. I get up and pull up the girl looking into her eyes, "I'm… so… s-sorry… about… that… but we have to run, like now. I'm being chased by a **massive** pack of Beowolves." With that I start running and hope the girl does as well, and that she can keep up with those weapons. I let out a small squeak when the girls speaks from right beside me. "IfWe'reGonnaBePartnersAtLeastTellMeYourName, I'mLuci." I struggle to comprehend her as she spoke so quickly. "Sorry about that I said, 'If we're gonna be partners could you at least tell me your name, I'm Luci. Michael keeps telling me to slow down, I wonder where he landed." I guess that Michael is her friend and say, "Hi, I'm Gaia Dryad. And I have no idea where the temple is." The girl just shrugs and says, "Neither do I, to be honest, the temple had completely slipped my mind… Hey are those people, we should say hi... or warn them about the Beowolves that I just remembered were chasing us… HELLO THERE, YOU TWO. WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A PACK OF DAEMONIC HOUNDS AND HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE TEMPLE IS, YOU MIND LENDING A HAND!"

Michael POV

"… YOU MIND LENDING A HAND!" Wait a second, I know that voice. I turn to the source of the voice and see Luci and a girl in a light green dress with long green hair that looks unnaturally natural. Behind them I notice they are being followed by a group of fifty Beowolves. "Well shit." Nix says from beside me, "That's a lot of Beowolves." I turn her around and start running so that we are the same distance from the wolves as Luci and the girl are. As I get into earshot of Luci, I speak my thoughts out loud. "So, if this is the scouting party…" Luci looks at me her expression saying either 'the full pack is right behind that' or 'we're fucked'. The girl next to her speaks up, "Um, what do you mean by 'scouting party'" _I guess she hasn't spent much time in the wilderness with these things_.  
"By scouting party he mean, **There'sAFuckBigAssPackJustBehindThem.** They probably alerted the pack and started to chase us, as to not lose our trail." Luci speaks quickly but the message is clear.  
"Ok, the temple is this way. We run in, grab two relics and get the fuck out of here." They all nod in agreement as we change our course to head in the direction of the temple.

We reach the temple with no one there. I grab two black knight chess pieces, assuming that they are the relics, and throw one to Luci. "We run to the cliffs over there and jump, I hope you can replicate your landing strategies." I shout as I start leading the group towards the ledge. The green haired girl then asks, "Why are we jumping off of the cliffs? There's a bridge there, and who put you in charge anyway?" I groan and head towards the cliffs, speaking my reasoning about the cliffs.  
"The bridge may lead to a dead end, if it does we're screwed. The Beowolves won't follow us of the cliffs, they may be built for hunting but they don't have a way to survive the fall. And I'm in charge because I was the only one with an idea to escape the wolves, because we needed someone to take charge, because I said so. Pick one. I'm Michael Abraxas."  
"Nix Burnwich" Says Nix introducing herself to Luci and the girl.  
"Gaia Dryad" The girl in green says.  
"Luci Ferns" Luci says, even though I'm sure everyone here knows that as I already knew, I told Nix her name and unless she forgot to introduce herself earlier, Gaia knows by now.

* * *

Temple/Ruins: Michael POV

By the time we make it to the cliffs, the Beowolves have reduced the distance between us to a meter from the last person which was Luci. As I jump from the edge, I hear a Nevermore's screech from what seems to be the general location of the temple. _Whoever's running from that is in as much trouble as we are_. I look above me and see the three girls at various distances from the edge of the cliff, all falling. I look back to the plateau at the other side of the ravine and my heart sinks, not due to the distance as we are all just about above it, but the **huge** pack of Beowolves that was formed waiting for us, probably expecting the hunting pack to lead us here. I pull out one Seraphim, switching it into a sabre, and Nephalim. Planning on using them to dissipate my impact over multiple daemons. I shout out to those falling above me, "Aim for the wolves, take as many of them as possible in your landing if you want to survive." With that a series of explosions riddle the pack, ripping several of the beasts to shreds, some obviously from Luci, the others look like arrows infused with dust striking into their targets then detonating. I land on a wolf my sword going between its collar bone and shoulder blade. Jumping from it to another, I slice into another's jugular. I start to hack and slash this way and that; utilising the shield to block attacks, knock back the daemons and to stun or debilitate with bashes to the throat or joints. Every now and then out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the girls laying waste to the horde. Sometimes I would see Luci stabbing wolves with the bayonet of her cannon before pulling the trigger and blowing them to smithereens, other times I would see Nix creating a whirlwind of fiery death and pain utilising two knives on the ends of wires, she sometimes even became fire herself to escape bad situations. Finally I would see Gaia sending explosive arrow after explosive arrow into the middle of the masse of bodies, often perched on the shoulders of one of the beasts before diving to the floor and gutting beasts all over the place with the blades of her bow.

In a calm at the centre of the pack, I take the time to look around seeing the girls in different areas of the horde. I look up to see the ruins above the plateau crumbling slightly, a Nevermore flying away, and the bridge already destroyed. There's a group of four people at one end fighting a Deathstalker, and on the ruins another four are firing upon the Nevermore. The Grimm in question goes in for another pass and hits a red figure, causing them to drop their weapon and sending them flying over the centre of the ravine, falling towards the fast flowing rapids and sharp rocks at the bottom, from another up at the top I hear, "RUUUBYYY!". _I'm going to have to save her, aren't I?_ I start to dash for the edge switching my swords into their gun form and putting them in their holsters, I threw my shield at some point during the battle. As I near the cliff edge, I remove my trench coat revealing the bronze armour underneath it and dive off.

Ruby POV

_Falling, why do I keep falling today?_ I see a figure jump off of the cliff I just passed, _I don't see how that will help, now we'll both die_. The figure, which I can now see is male, streamlines his body and falls faster to catch up with me. He catches up to me and positions himself to pick me up in a bridal style saying, "Hi, I'm Michael. Not a word to anyone, got it?" With that a set of slate grey wings, the same colour as his hair, which on closer inspection seems to be composed of feathers giving a windswept appearance. He starts beating his wings against the air and our decent slows and reverses and soon we make it back to the top of the ruins where Yang, Weiss and Blake are still fighting the Nevermore. Michael places me on the stonework, stares at me with the weirdest coloured eyes I have ever seen and repeats his words, "**Not, A, Word, To, Anyone,**" with such force that I fear for what would happen if I told someone. Yang, Weiss and Blake look over after hearing these words and Yang rushes over, her eyes red and watery from tears, and hugs me yelling, "OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Michael then says, pointing at Yang, Weiss and Blake "That goes for all of you as well." before dropping of the edge of the ruins. _Well that was a thing_. "I have an idea, cover me."

Michael POV

As I fall back towards the Beowolf pack, I release a volley of feathers from my wings, nowhere near as large or dangerous as those of the Nevermore but still able to disorientate, panic and injure many Beowolves. When I reach the ground I go into a roll pulling out both Seraphim and unload all six shells from each before switching them into their sabre forms and starting to swing wildly at any Grimm that gets near. Any that try to hit me get blocked by my wings which are barely short of bulletproof and almost blade edged, which any attackers that I block against find out. I continue to fight alongside the three girls, not that we fought for long as in the confusion of the volley the explosives of Luci and Gaia were able to take care of a large percentage of the remaining Grimm whilst Nix and I took care of any stragglers. After the fighting ends, I walk to the edge of the cliff and pick up my trench coat donning it in the process, pressing my wings against my back. Then I search the battleground for my shield, wiping of the dust before clipping it to the back of my coat.

"Come on, we need to climb these cliffs and I don't want to wait for any more Grimm to show up." I announce this to the rest of the group, already heading for the cliff face. "And no, I won't carry any of you up the cliff. Just saying before any of you ask." I hear a groan from Luci, although it's from the fact we have to climb again, not because I won't fly her as she knows why. We start climbing the steep rock face, using our weapons to aid us, when we reach about halfway up the cliff I hear Nix from the left and slightly below me; as she and Gaia don't seem to be as adept at climbing as me or Luci, Nix being a couple meters below me and Gaia a few below Nix, It is obvious who the greatest climber among us is, as Luci is a good ten meters above me and would be further if she hadn't decided to wait for us. "I understand flying us up would be a bit demeaning, I'm guessin' you only did it for the red kid to save her life. But why not fly up yourself? I mean you obviously can." I take a few seconds to think of my answer. "I don't fly myself up for the same reason I wear the trench coat, I'd even be wearing a hood constantly to hide all my feathers if Luci hadn't forced me to promise to not hide them. I'd rather you two don't tell anyone of my wings, as I want to avoid people approaching me constantly to either bully or ask for flights. At least the feathers are hard to notice at a distance, the eyes, not so much though." She seems satisfied with my answer as she doesn't talk the rest of the climb, the only noises to be heard are the grunts and groans of all of us pulling ourselves up onto higher handholds, all of us except for Luci that is as she could scale the wall effortlessly and only complained due to the fact she would either have to wait for us on the cliffs or on top of them, choosing on the cliffs as then at least she would have company.

We make it over the edge of the cliffs, me and Luci help up Nix and Gaia respectively. I look over to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch and see them talking to eight other students. Ozpin beckons us over saying, "Congratulations you are the third group to make it back so far, teams will be announced when the final pair makes it back… or perishes. Now head off and rest in the ballroom." We head off with the group of eight, consisting of two guys, two girls I don't know and the four girls from the ruins, including the one who fell into the ravine. A small voice peaks up from the group, "I want to say thank you for earlier. For saving my life I mean. I'm Ruby," the girl from who fell says. I reply sounding calm but with a hidden implication, "**Don't** mention it… ever again."

* * *

Beacon Assembly Hall: Michael POV

Professor Ozpin starts to announce teams with four boys standing on the stage, "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester." A short round of applause sounds as the four boys leave the stage. Four more students take their places on the stage, the guys and girls that I didn't recognise earlier. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team JNPR." The girl in pink, introduced as Nora Valkyrie, laughs and hugs the boy in green, the one introduced as Lie Ren. "Led by… Jaune Arc!" Jaune looks a bit shocked and exclaims, "Huh? Led by…?" Ozpin gives him congratulations and goes on to call me, Luci, Nix and Gaia to the stage. "Gaia Dryad. Luci Ferns. Michael Abraxas. Nix Burnwich. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team ANGL. Led by… Michael Abraxas." Luci lets out a series of squeaks, showing that excitement has caused a loss for words. We exit the stage as Ruby and the other girls from above the ruins head up to take our place. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose" Ruby is in shock, Yang is being supportive and hugging Ruby and Weiss seems to be in denial.

* * *

**A/N: This link sends to a song I found while writing this chapter, I found this after making the character of Michael:  
www youtube com/watch?v=unBX7h7j00A  
: just replace the spaces with dots.**

**OMG 4000 word chapter THIS IS AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Life in School

**A/N: I am loving writing this FanFiction and would love it if you guys (and girls) send in review and give feedback, maybe a sneaky follow or favourite. Anyway this is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life in School**

Team ANGL Dorm Room: Michaels POV; Evening

"…get any ideas Michael." I hear Gaia finishing from my right and below me, we had just finished unpacking and to make space one of the bed pairs had to be stacked on top of each other, creating a set of bunk beds. "Are you even paying attention to me?" I sit up and look down from this freshly crafted upper bunk, "Not really, but you don't need to worry about me. It's the cat you should look out for." Gaia looks at me puzzled as Luci walks out of the bathroom, her normally messy hair hanging straight with water. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I say chuckling. Gaia then tries to rebuke my comment, "I thought the phrase went 'Speak of the devil and **he** shall appear' not she." I laugh and shake my head and reply ignoring Luci's annoyed expression.  
"When you've spent a long time living with Luci you'll agree with me." I then duck the pillow flying towards my head. "Luci, I was just removing her fears about living in the same room as a man… then instating fears about living with you." The look of pure rage emanating from Luci makes it so that I can't help but chuckle. "Aww, come on. You no it's no fun when they know."  
"I aim to please… wait that came out wrong. I aim to ruin your hunts, but only as long as they could harm our teams' cooperation." I lay back down, glad that we thought to unpack tonight. I hear a gasp from Gaia and the sounds of someone climbing into the covers directly below me. "Luci?"  
"Yes Michael, what of my fun are you going to ruin now? You've already alerted my easiest pray."  
"Are you actually wearing anything under the sheets?" I ask already knowing the answer I would receive. "You know me, of course not. It's not bothering anyone though." I turn my attention to Gaia and Nix, who had just come in, "Does it bother you Gaia? Nix, would you be bothered if you knew that under that sheet there's no clothes on Luci?" I hear a stuttered yes from Gaia and a mumble about 'going slowly' from Nix. "Anyway, we have classes tomorrow. Everyone get to sleep, we'll sort this out after getting some rest. Goodnight" I hear two variants of 'goodnight', as Luci was already out cold.

* * *

Grimm Studies: Nix's POV

The morning was interesting, to say the least. We woke up to Michael leaving saying "I'm going to give you three some privacy. Just some advice, but be dressed and preferably out of the room when Luci's 'alarm' goes off." Gaia and I didn't need a second warning, seeing as there was a bucket of water attached to a timer over her head. We got ready and closed the door behind us just before a splash and a scream could be heard from our room. We checked our clocks and saw it was eight in the morning, _SHIT, WE'RE LATE!_ It appeared that Gaia had the same thought as me as we both yelled simultaneously "We're late to class." And started sprinting alongside teams JNPR and RWBY.

I sit up and look around the classroom. _Huh, I guess I dosed off_. "Did I miss anythin'?" I ask looking around at my teammates. "Not really, unless you count several accounts of self-importance from and man recounting his 'glory days'." Michael replies, boredom evident in his voice although he was paying attention. I look to my other side and see Gaia absentmindedly sketching and Luci face down on the desk, snoring lightly. I lean over to get a better look at Gaia's drawing, "Hey G, watcha drawin'?" Gaia's hands instantly go to cover the paper but I snatch it away before she could and hold it away from her. "Oh come on, p-please give it back. I-I'll let you look at it when it's finished." Michael takes the paper from my hand, clearly given up on the class. "Wow, this is really good, Gaia." Gaia blushes at the compliment and holds her hand out for Michael to give it back to her, her eyes pleading. "But I really think your muse should know she's being drawn." Gaia freezes as if in distress, "It's just an absentminded doodle, it's not worth your time." That last part seems to be directed at me. _Did she draw me?_ "You can show me when it's done, unless there's something you have to say about it." The girl looks terrified enough, I'll cut her some slack. Michael passes the sheet back to her, keeping the blank side facing me. I turn to the front of the class to see Weiss Schnee facing a metal cage that begins to shake. _I'm certain that wasn't there before_. Professor Port uses an axe with some sort of gun component, it's hard to tell from the back of the class, to break open the cage, releasing a Boarbatusk. The beast charges the heiress, knocking her back, it goes for another attack, disarming Weiss. Weiss runs to grab her sword and creates a glyph behind her causing the Grimm to fall on its back, exposing its unarmoured belly. Weiss stabs the beast instantly killing it proceeding to storm out of the room when the bell goes, signalling the end of the school day and the cafeteria opening.

* * *

Beacon Dining Hall: Michaels POV

Me and the rest of Team ANGL sit down at the long table with across from each other. Each of us having picked a different meal; I chose a dish of pasta with tomatoes and seeds, Nix picked a simple dish of steamed rice and bacon, Gaia had a bowl of salad and a side of… fruit salad. Luci on the other hand had managed to find the biggest steak I'd ever seen, probably cooked rare, with a side of lettuce leaves. "We have the weirdest selection of foods ever." Nix says from my right. I laugh and reply, "You're the one that makes it weird, that's the strangest combination of food I think I've ever seen." Nix goes back to eating and I look up to see Luci trying to offer Gaia the **last** piece of her steak. _She'd already finished; why am I not surprised?_  
"Please get that out of my face. I've already said, I don't eat meat." Luci gets a look as if someone just claimed something impossible. "What do you mean, you don't eat meat" She asks honestly dumbfounded. "What she means is she's a vegetarian. It's a choice some people make for many different reasons: some for religion and others for morals." Luci begins to look like she understands, shrugs and eats the piece of steak that she'd been waving at Gaia.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I hear from my left. I turn and see a Team RWBY, minus Weiss, and Team JNPR. "No, it's perfectly fine." I continue to eat my meal hoping the loud blonde, I think her name's Yang, doesn't do anything to annoying, though with her social outlook, be friendly with everyone, it can only be expected. A shout sounds from right beside me, "I guess I should thank you for catching my sister when she fell in initiation. It was awesome how you dived of the cliff and Fl…" I silence her by placing a raised finger to her lips. "I'm sure I told you not to mention this." I say bringing my finger away from her face. She stares at me, "Your eyes are really weird." Another girl speaks slowly and calmly, "Yang, that's rude." I shake my head to the dark haired girl.  
"Not really, it is quite uncommon to meet someone with black sclera. Although 'weird' is usually a derogative term." The raven haired girl, Blake I think, looks up from her book revealing large amber eyes. "As are amber eyes, if I'm not mistaken that's a trait for…" I shut up when Blake gives me a look that reminds that I hide my true nature and shouldn't reveal hers.  
"Trait for what, exactly?" Yang says her curiosity, Blake's face shows panic for a moment before she regains her composure. "The village I'm from sees amber eyes as a sign of a good love life up ahead." Blake gives me a look of thanks. _Crisis averted, too bad I caused it_. I go back to eating and finish my food. "I'll be in the library if you need me." I say as I leave to study.

* * *

Botany Class: Michaels POV; Two Weeks Later

Professor Peach's lesson was going smoothly. Luci was at the back of the class 'studying' whilst everyone else was doing an experiment on the effects of Fallbark sap **(A/N)** on plant growth. Luci wasn't participating as she was banned from practical work for three months for eating a poisonous berry, after being warned by Professor Peach and me. She only survived due to me grabbing a root I recognised from my home as an antitoxin and fed her its juices, surprising the professor in the process. Professor Ozpins voice sounds through the intercom system, "Can teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and ANGL come visit me in my office please." I look to Professor Peach for permission to take my team and leave, she nods. "Come on, we better not keep Ozpin waiting." I say as I take of my gloves and walk over to Luci and wake her up saying, "Ozpin wants us." She gets up eager to escape the boredom of studying. Nix speaks up from my side as we leave, "I wonder what Ozpin wants us for, I mean CRDL gets into fights all the time, but why'd we be involved?"

Professor Ozpins Office: Michaels POV

We open the door to Professor Ozpins office and see Team RWBY and Team JNPR already sitting and waiting. Everyone in both teams accounted for, even Blake who had disappeared a week into school and reappeared two days later. We take seats next to JNPR, acting as a block between them and where Cardin and his goons would sit. "Are you going to tell us why we are here now?" I hear Weiss yell, she's probably asked when her team entered and when JNPR did. "Miss Schnee, the answer this time is no different. We shall wait for everyone to be present, I do not like to repeat myself and I'm growing tired of your impatience." A few seconds later Team Douchebag walks through the door, a team of bullies led by the redhead who tried to start on Luci on initiation day. "Ok, now that everyone's here, I'll begin. The sixteen of you will be undertaking a mission in the Astral Mountains in Vacuo. You will be investigating a heightened number of Grimm in the area. Any questions?" Juane and Ruby put their hands up, Ozpin nods to Juane indicating that he can speak.  
"Why are we being sent to another country, aren't there schools for training Hunters and Huntresses there." Ozpin takes a few seconds to take a sip from his cup of who knows what.  
"Yes there is a school there, but they don't do field trips. Ruby?" he says.  
"Why are you sending four teams, and what are our roles on this mission?" She asks innocently.  
"Team RWBY will be in charge, JNPR and CRDL are there to provide manpower as things **will** get dangerous. And Team ANGL will be acting as guides for the area." _'Great', I'm going home_.  
"Collect your weapons and equipment, pack warm, your leaving at three." _That soon._

* * *

Team ANGL Dorm Room/Locker Rooms: Luci's POV

We walk in and everyone but me and Michael pick up spare clothes and other necessities. We leave to head for the locker rooms. We silently open our lockers grabbing our respective weapons. Then Nix asks "How are we supposed to be guides?" Michael just shakes his head so I answer for him. "You're not guides, Michael and I are. We're natives of the area." Nix just laughs, "So that explains the nine years travelling, kind of."  
"We took **a lot** of detours, mostly 'cause of me." I answer, the last part a bit awkwardly.

Beacon Launch Pad/Blackwing: Luci's POV

Everyone is waiting outside the Blackwing, Ozpin walks up and says, "Good luck everyone, on your first mission. May it not be your last. Be careful, the area will be dangerous."  
We all piled on to the jet, sitting in our teams. I hear Gaia gulp from the seat next to me, "What's wrong partner. The mission will be fine, I lived there remember." I say as Gaia looks so terrified that she is visibly shaking. "I-It's n-not the m-mission, I hate flying." I put my arm around her shoulders, she flinches but doesn't pull away. "It's ok, I'll be right here with you. Just don't look out the window, you'll be fine." I feel her silky hair against my shoulder, a few minutes later Gaia's asleep. The Blackwing takes off, heading to our destination with supersonic speeds at suborbital levels, the only thing keeping us in our chairs are the straps. Except for Juane, his buckle came loose and he was sent stumbling around the cabin before running into the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: The sap the students collected in the Forever Fall Forest.**

**I would love any feedback for this story, so far I've gone by instinct and will continue as such for the main storyline. Any ideas for side plots will be greatly appreciated, though I won't accept anything that takes longer than two chapters (three if it's really good)  
VorpalMedia Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Drop Zone

**Chapter 6: Drop Zone**

Blackwing Drop ship: Nix's POV

After Jaune's 'bathroom' break, the ride went quietly. Too quietly. This caused everyone to jump when the intercom crackled into life with the voice of the pilot. "We will be above our destination in five minutes. Sadly the area is heavily forested. We've found the most open area, but it will still have to be a drop mission. Parachutes are located to the right of the ship beside the door, but I've been told you won't need them." Pyrrha starts to talk to her team mates before coughing to gain everybody's attention, "The pilot will likely stop over the drop zone. And the area is unlikely to be large. To avoid getting separated and to stay in the small area, we should use the parachutes." Cardin snickers and looks at Jaune, "Right… to avoid getting separated. Or so your 'boyfriend' doesn't become a blood splatter." Michael speaks up for the first time this flight. Saying "Settle down, Cardin. **Before I put you down.**" before going back to looking at the floor in silence. The threat lingers in the air until the ship stops and the intercom comes into life once again. "We are now directly above the drop zone. This is where I leave it to you, opening drop doors." With that the doors on either side of the ship open up, letting in a heavy air current. I get up from my chair with Michael and most of the others. I wake up Gaia and Luci, who had fallen asleep halfway through the journey. "Hey, we're at the drop zone. Hope you don't mind jumping out of the plane." Gaia finds a way of being even paler than before. "You'll be fine, this time they're actually givin' us parachutes." We get up and walk over to a rack that contains the packs. We put them on and Pyrrha reads out the instructions. "Jump out, wait three seconds, pull cords. Sounds easy enough, even Cardin could work this out." Cardin growls from the side but is ignored.

When it comes to my turn, there is just me Gaia and Luci on the ship. I jump and follow the instructions that Pyrrha read out, wincing when the force of my fall goes straight to my crotch. I land in the middle of a rundown village; made up of huts, a fire pit and a wooden wall. I take my pack of and ravel the chute as tight as possible for storage, _probably won't work again though._ I see Michael in front of the fire pit, both his swords in stuck in the ground in front of him, kneeling with his hands on his thighs. I hear the sound of Gaia landing behind me, she walks up to me and starts to speak.  
"What's wrong with Michael? Was he like this when you landed?" I nod, confused by the circumstances, as Luci walks up behind us. She puts a hand on my shoulder saying, "He'll be ok, just give him some time. It can be hard returning home." She looks towards Michael, "For some more than others." I look around the village; Pyrrha and Weiss are studying the symbols above the entrances to the huts, CRDL are throwing some kind of pot between them until Ren, Nora and Jaune walk over to them and get them to put it back. I walk over to where Ruby, Yang and Blake are standing, investigating some crack going along the ground. "You have any idea what caused this," Ruby asks as Gaia and I approach. "There's more of them all over the settlement, they also seem to be the cause of that hut collapsing." Blake replies blandly. Luci walks up and joins us, when she sees what we're looking at, she suddenly gets the look of someone trying to remember something important. "Oh, that was Michael. This was the village he grew up in. Until it was attacked."  
"So that's why he's so down, it's his first time home since it was, um… destroyed?" Ruby says, becoming quieter towards the end. "Seems Weiss and Pyrrha are still strugglin' to translate the symbols, I'm guessin' Michael could just read it." I say, closely followed Luci blurting out something that, to everybody else, was just gibberish. "Non solum nostrum eadem Tribus." Everyone just looks at her bewildered. "He is not the only one, our tribes used the same language." A round of oh's came from the group as we made our way over to Weiss and Pyrrha. "Maybe the runes are the names of the families who owned the hut." Pyrrha says as we join them, Luci looks at the runes on the house they chose to study. "HEY, NORA! DID ANY OF YOUR RELATIVES MARRY A FAUNUS!?" Nora zips over soon followed by Jaune and Ren. "Yes, WhyDoYouAsk?" _She speaks as fast as Luci. _  
"The owners of this hut, their family name was Valkyrie." Weiss shouts out, clearly enraged that she was outsmarted, "You can understand this? You could understand the runes **and** Nora?!" Luci just chuckles, "My home uses the same language. You can ask Michael if you don't believe me, if he answers. So Nora, you're related to an eagle Faunus?" Nora nods slowly before replying, as if not sure, "I, guess so. My uncle married an eagle Faunus, I didn't understand at the time but he was disowned and scratched from family records. When I found out why, I was horrified. I thought love is love, whoever it's with." She ends looking down as if ashamed, "He was my favourite uncle."  
"You've got to teach me to read this stuff." Weiss says, partially regaining her 'bitch mask' that she wore when everyone met. "Ut esse heredem, sed si ex me sum princeps. Bitch!" Luci then walks to the next building, one at least twice the size of the first, leaving Weiss to stare blankly into the air not knowing what was said but knowing it was an insult. "This is the armoury, and before you say anything, the Slatewing smiths were experts at forging weapons. Looks can be deceiving."

* * *

A loud noise from behind us sounds, Cardin's laughing. _What's he done this time?_ We look to see him messing around with a three foot long pole with engravings going all along it. Michael surprises everyone by getting up, talking and most of all, knowing what Cardin was doing behind him. "I'd suggest putting that down… **unless** you want a pack of Beowolves, larger than the Ursa that attacked you, to kill us in our sleep." Cardin just scoffs at him and snaps the pole in two, a small whispering emanates throughout the group, with no source. The light gets lower due to a cloud covering the setting sun. "You're on watch." Michael says be for walking towards the group.  
"I don't take orders from you, featherbrain." Michael looks to Ruby as he walks. Ruby gets the message, "Cardin's on watch." Cardin begins to reach for his mace but thinks better of it.  
"Fine, I'm on watch. Who's after me?" Michael turns around and looks at Cardin before laughing. "Nobody is after you, you're on all night. You called the wolves, you wake us when they arrive." Cardin is about to argue, before realising Ruby would side with Michael again. "Fucker!" Michael ignores him and turns around to the group, "You checked the armoury yet?" He asks the group but it's obviously directed at Luci. I answer for her as she seems shaken by the whispers and isn't talking "Was 'bout to, but then Cardin happened." He shrugs and walks through the group parting the leather curtains that cover the doorway. "Oh, we're going to need a fire. Use the Fortis hut." Everyone looks confused. Michael, as if sensing this, says "The broken one," before going into the armoury. I follow him figuring I should see what Luci meant. "Ok, Luci said they were good. But that's ridiculous. This is an arsenal, of stuff I'd expect in Beacon." I say, looking at a cannon similar to Luci's with a long blade coming down from the edge of the barrel. "S'called a Shrieker Cannon, it fires Dust crystals at high velocity with an awesome rate of fire. They usually also function as scythes. I guess Ruby could use it, though I doubt that she'd give up Crescent Rose. The name from the sound it makes. The scythe part was also only added as a second thought, the balance is bad but it's perfectly suitable for if the wielder is caught in a melee or runs out of ammo." Michael says following my gaze. "I don't think any of us could use these, although we could bring them back to beacon. If you're okay with it?" I ask when I remember that this is his home.

We get out of the armoury, only to see Yang about to set fire to the broken hut. Michael face palms before speaking up, "You're meant to put the wood in the fire pit, **before** lighting it." Nora then repeats her words from before the initiation, "I told you, see." Yang groans and carries the broken wood and cloth to the pit and lights it causing a large fire, one which would last all night. By now the time this is done the suns practically set, "Okay, sleeping. Russel, Dove and Sky, take the hut closest to the gate. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, take the one opposite. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, you're in the one to the right near the chiefs' hut. Nix, Gaia and Luci are in the one next to it. Cardin, you're still on watch." Professor Ozpin may have put Ruby in charge, but everyone listened given that the only other buildings were the destroyed one, the armoury and the chiefs' hut at the back. Ruby is the first to realise Michael didn't mention himself, even when speaking about his team, "Hey Michael, where are you sleeping?" He points to the chiefs' hut and starts to walk to it. Ruby shrugs and re-joins her team outside the hut. Luci walks up to them, "Wow, he really likes you guys." The girls are confused, Blake trying to search for sarcasm asks sceptically, "Why, what's so special." Luci points to the runes above the entryway. "It says Abraxas." She walks back to our tent and opens it up for me and Gaia. We go into the tent and Luci goes out like a light. I was about to join her until Gaia pokes me, I turn around and motion for her to speak, not wanting to wake the others. "I-it's just that I wanted to give you this," she says before handing me a sheet of paper. On it is a picture of me stabbing a Beowolf with Marais and Militia with my arms on fire and sparks coming out of the ends of my Dreadlocks. While in the background a silhouette with Luci's weapons and holding it in the air. Above and behind me Michael can be seen flying up with a red bundle in his arms, which we had later found out to be Ruby.  
"It's what I was working on in Grimm studies, it took a while because I didn't want you to see it until it was ready. And I was too scared to give it to you in case you didn't like it. Uh… what do you think?" I wait a few seconds staring at the art to engrave every detail in my mind. Gaia shrinks a little thinking my silence was disapproval. I glomp her, whispering loudly "I love it. It's amazin'. I don't see why you'd be scared." From the muffled choking sound I realise she can't breathe and loosen my grip, but don't take it away entirely. "Th-tha-thank you. Th-that means so much to me… you can let go now, please?" I realise that this is my chance and, instead of letting go, I fall over taking Gaia down with me. I pull us into a position so that I'm the big spoon and Gaia the little one. "And how else can I show my thanks, I don't want to go that fast." I hear her gulp in front of me, just before the slow light breaths of Gaia sleeping. _I guess my hints for the last two weeks _worked. I mentally shrug and go to sleep myself.

* * *

Slatewing Village: Ruby's POV

I wake up hearing a voice in the distance. "…wolves! BEOWOLVES!" _Really, this is the third time, Cardin. I'm not falling for it, again_. That was my mind-set until I hear the howl. "That's an actual Beowolf." I yell as I get up and grab Crescent Rose, kicking Yang in the process. "Ow, RUBY! What's the rush?" Before I can answer another howl sounds. "Great, I hope Michael was exaggerating." I rush out into the village and see a **huge** battle going on. Team CRDL and JNPR are fighting of Beowolves that are **bigger** than Ursa's. And they getting overran. I turn and yell so that Team ANGL can get into the fray and even things out, "BEOWOLF ATTACK, MICHAEL WAS RIGHT!" I run towards the nearest wolf, in only my tank top and pyjama pants, brandishing Crescent Rose in its scythe form. As I get near, I jump and fire below me sending myself into the air. I wait a few seconds, then fire causing a fast spin towards the Beowolf. Crescent Rose buries itself deep in the daemons neck, it thrashes around a bit before throwing me into the centre of the fray. I prepare to fight before getting hit from behind. I black out for a moment, when I've regained my senses I see everyone fighting the Grimm. I look around for my baby, "Where's Crescent Rose. Ow, that thing hits hard." I stand back up and see a Beowolf raising its paw to strike Michael, who for some reason had no shirt on, I yell "Michael, look out!" He turns and raises his shield to block but the wolf gets around it and sends him flying through a wall into the armoury. The Beowolf turns to me and starts to lumber over, I back away unarmed. _Where's Crescent Rose, where's my baby_. A shield hits the Beowolf in the face, "RUBY! CATCH!" I turn to the voice and see a scythe flying through the air towards me. _Not Crescent Rose, but it'll do… for now at least_. I catch the scythe and swing to the right assuming, correctly, that the Beowolf would have recovered and made its way over to me. The blade cuts straight through the things stomach. I spin it around and bring it up, cutting the Grimm in two. _This is sharper than my baby. What magic is this?_ I notice the weapon has a gun component, which appears to actually take priority over the scythe messing with the balance. "Screw it!" I take hold of the two handles and pull the trigger, hoping it's loaded. It was. A loud shrieking fills the area as I struggle to hold the barrel straight. Projectiles fire out of the barrel at the rate of a minigun, each one hits a Beowolf or the ground with a different effect; some creating fireballs, others arcs of lightning, ice, purple energy blasts and some even turning their target into a boulder. _Still not my baby though_. I was about to pull the trigger again before realising, _I never let go, it's empty_. I switch my hands into the scythe position before bursting into a cloud of rose petals and dashing into the fight. I start hacking left and right, killing Beowolves all over the place. A Beowolf picks me up from behind and throws me, I lose my weapon… _**again!**_ I land and hear Yang through the fighting, "I'M OUT OF AMMO!" From all over the entrance resounding cries of 'Same!', or some version of it, sound. I look up and see a Beowolf that's twice the size of the others burst through the tent me and the rest of my team were sleeping in, carrying Michael in one hand. My eyes get drawn in onto the iron collar that he always wears. The runes on it, which are usually faint, start to glow, followed by Michael's swords and his… eyes? Before the alpha wolf, _it has to be the alpha_, could react, Michael slashes with both swords. _He's too far from the wolves head to hit it_, or so I had thought until bright white energy waves were thrown from the blades. These energy wave go straight through its neck, instantly decapitating it, blue fire spreads from the wounds engulfing its body as it lets go of Michael who lands rolling. He flies into the air and lands in front of Cardin, who was about to be gutted by a Beowolf, wings outstretched, switching one sword into a shotgun. He fires and a lance of energy erupts from the barrel, tearing a hole through the wolf, hitting several others, spreading blue fire and cracking the ground the way it was at the other end of the village. Michael slashes with the other weapon sending a wave that slices over twenty Beowolves in half. The remaining pack members turn around and flee towards the forest, they don't make it as Michael brings up both weapons in their shotgun forms and fires two continuous beams which he sweeps engulfing the remaining grim in blue fire and cutting down several trees. Silence… "Well that was a thing." Broken by Yang. "How come you don't do that at Beacon?" I get up and search the village for Crescent Rose or the other scythe. Finding the other scythe, I put it in the armoury. I then locate my own weapon, which I proceed to hug. "Maybe, it's because giant energy waves could bring the whole school down!" Weiss yells at Yang for her suggestion. "And that's only the second time I've done that… ever." Michael reveals, "Like you, my semblance is tied to anger. I just have more control." A few seconds of near silence follow. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Nora yells. "I'll take that into consideration, Nora." Yang says with so much venom it's no longer threatening. "Luci, help me remove the bodies." Weiss asks, clearly not strong enough to move them. "Ut esse heredem, sed si ex me sum princeps. Ex ordine tibi nolo." Luci's replies like before. "Seriously, what does that mean, I have no idea." Weiss yells, angrier about not knowing, than Luci walking away. "She said, 'You may be an heiress, but where I'm from, I'm a princess. I don't take orders from you." Weiss looks at Michael, then at Luci, who's now sitting at the fire warming her hands and then back to Michael. "Are trying to tell me… that **she** is a **princess**?" Michael laughs. "Technically, she did… I just translated. And yes she is a princess, as in she's the daughter of a faction leader. Although she did run away. Didn't lose her title though, I think." His voice became strained for the last part. "Are you okay?" I ask running up to him, Pyrrha walks up with her scroll and proceeds to check his vitals. "You're fine, though you're Aura's running in the red." Michael waves his hand dismissively. "It was like that before I activated my Halo, I'm fine. Okay we won't be attacked again tonight. Cardin you can sleep in a bit. You, Luci, Nora and Yang, you're physically the strongest in each team. Clear up the bodies, preferably before the smell of burning Grimm permeates the entire village." The four of them start working on clearing the bodies. Yang, Cardin and Nora struggle to lift one Beowolf. Yang grunts "Hey Luci, a little help please." Luci walks past them holding the alpha, minus the head, carries it fairly far from the village, dumps it and walks back to collect another body. "I am helping." She says happily as she passes the group, who are only just out of the gate.

Michael's POV

People drift off into tents to go to sleep, by the time the last body is gone, and the only people that are outside are the carriers, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and me. "Um, Michael. Where do we sleep? The one we were in before, kinda… broke?" Ruby asks a bit timidly. I gesture to the chiefs hut, "Take that one, I'll sleep with my team. You are the leader here anyway." I walk with Luci to our teams hut. When we open the leather door curtain we suddenly get a view of Nix and Gaia making out sharing a sleeping bag, their clothes piled up to the side. _Ahem_, I cough to get their attention. They brake of from each other, Nix smiles up at us happily, and a bit dizzily with unfocused eyes, whilst Gaia blushes and attempts to hide. Until she realises she hid in the sleeping bag with Nix, then she pops her head back out and Nix lets out a small aww, still blushing she buries her face in Nix's shoulder. "Get to sleep, we'll talk about this in the… fuck it, I don't care anymore." I say before getting into the sleeping bag I brought over from the chiefs hut, along with my armour and weapons, and go to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day: Michael's POV

I wake up and look around, all of my teammates are in the same general areas they were in the night before. Whilst I'm putting on my armour, I hear a yawn, meaning one of my friends is awake. "Morning, how was your rest? I hope last night's action didn't leave you too tired." Nix replies to my voice, rather sheepishly as she was out of it when we found her with Gaia and she's probably just realised what had happened. "Um… are you mocking me? Don't blame Gaia for, um… last night, it was my fault." I laugh as I fit the final strap of my armour into place. "No, I was talking about the battle with the wolves. I would lecture you, but I honestly no longer give a shit. Just find a signal for if the room is… occupied. Do you want me to hoof out the cat, give you two some… privacy?" I turn and see an unamused face. "Stop mocking me. And, yes, otherwise I won't hear the end of it from her and the girl pressing herself into… me, would freak out… again." Carefully I grab unconscious Luci off of the floor, she had somehow managed to crawl out of her sleeping bag during the night, and prepare to throw her out of the tent, literally. "If I'm not stopping you two, I have to at least tease you. This is going to be fun." I throw Luci through the leather entrance to the tent, receiving a loud yelp and a growl. Before she could charge back in, I step out to get slapped by Weiss and punched by Luci, knocking me on my ass. "Okay… I understand why Luci did, but what did I do to you?" I ask the heiress. "You threw her into me. What the hell where you doing in there?" Weiss yells disgruntledly. _So that was the yelp, it didn't really sound like Luci_. "She was asleep, and we needed to… vacate the premises. And you're not going back in there, Nix's had enough to deal with already." Luci look unsatisfied with my answer, until she remembers last night. Weiss, on the other hand, had no clue what I was talking about. She starts yelling, "What the hell was going on in there," before trying to gain access to the tent. I grab her arm and stop her movement completely. "I would suggest not going in there if you value the word privacy… and not getting third degree burns and puncture wounds. Just saying." Weiss deadpans unsure of how to react. "Are you implying what I think you are?" I quickly think of a lie as Nix and Gaia won't want this getting out, "They're getting dressed. I was kicked out due to gender distrust, Luci was for her reaction to people taking of clothes." Weiss seems satisfied with my answer. Seeing the logic of me getting kicked out and remembering how Luci had flirted with everyone on Team RWBY and Team JNPR except for Ruby, Weiss made the link to reaction to nakedness that I wanted her to.

Ruby beckons me and Luci over, she only beckons me but Luci just tags along. "Hey Red, what did you want to talk about." Ruby takes a look that is similar to hatred, _of what I don't know_, "You know, I'd prefer it if my friends didn't use a nickname an insane **criminal** made up for me. I wanted to ask you about our next move. We need to investigate Grimm sightings and you guys know the area." I think about where we could go, remembering Luci's old home which should be intact. "Possibly… we could talk to the natives." Ruby looks at me then the village, "There's another village, the leader of which may try to kill me and possibly Luci on sight though. Last time we met, I was asking the village for help, after mine was destroyed and they refused. Luci snuck out of the village after me, and I've been unable to get rid of her since." A slight growl emanates from Luci's throat, I put my hands up in surrender, indicating I was kidding and she calms down. "Can you lead us there? You don't have to enter if it's dangerous."

I look to Luci for guidance, for once, given that it's her old village and she answers for me. "We'll lead you there, and will join you in there. It'll be useful to have those that speak the language… and I want to rub it in my dad's face: he said I wouldn't survive in the wild; he banished me for leaving, being chief has benefits, even if banishing someone who left promising not to come back is pointless. Don't you agree?" As she says the last part, Luci puts her arm over Ruby's shoulders, pulling her into a hug after finishing. "Um… air… crushed… need, breathe." Luci lets go and tries to 'apologise' by kissing her on the cheek saying "Sorry, I forget my semblance sometimes… I can't really turn it off." Ruby responds by freezing in place like a statue and going pale, unsure how to react. Luci, noticing the girls' state, speaks up in a playful voice, "What… hasn't anyone ever kissed you before?" Ruby, still shocked, tries to speak but can't form words. She takes a few seconds to breathe deeply before answering, "Um… not really, apart from family. I haven't really thought about it like that, or tried it." _She's just marked herself as a target_. Luci practically jumps at the opportunity by spinning Ruby to properly face, putting one hand on the back of her waist and the other through her arm and on her head before planting her lips onto Ruby's. Ruby begins to wrap her arms around Luci before a sudden yell fills the encampment.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Both Luci and Ruby seem to be oblivious to the anger of Yang. As she practically sprints over, I make the split second decision to split them up more peacefully than Yang undoubtedly would. Yang makes it over to the three of us, whilst Ruby unconsciously reaches out in the direction of where Luci had been before snapping out of her daze. Seeing Yang Ruby lets out a small eep, Luci remains seemingly oblivious to Yang's rage, staring of into the distance absentmindedly. Yang and Ruby both go to speak, the younger of the two stopping when the elder opens her mouth and speaks with a strained voice that clearly shows that she's struggling against her emotions. "Ruby… Do you mind telling me what the **fuck** I just witnessed?" Ruby stops a second, a bit shell-shocked, I was about to speak up but Ruby beat me to it. "I **kissed** Luci, isn't it **obvious**." _Since when was she so sassy, especially to Yang, especially to an enraged Yang_. "Are you **sure** that's what happened Ruby, it looked **quite** different from where I was standing?" Ruby nods smiling a smile that bespeaks of innocence. Yang's voice becomes more strained each word "Ruby… Ruby, Ruby, **Ruby**. **Why, oh why,** is my **sweet** little **sister** lying to **me**? It's such an unbecoming display." Towards the end of the short speech, Yang's eyes were red and the ends of her hair were glowing like cigarette lighters. She activated Ember Celica and started stalking towards the still dazed Luci. "Y-Yang, I'm not lying. Don't hurt her." Yang turns to Ruby and mouths 'stop lying' before turning back to Luci and drawing her fist back. I pull out a Seraphim and place the barrel against her head and use the force of the push to load a shell. I speak up in a commanding voice "If you hurt **either** of them, we have a problem. And if we have a problem, **you** have a problem. Lower your fist." Yang lower her fist and turns to me, still glowing. "You wouldn't dare." I laugh, kind of manically, causing Luci to stir; going to stand in front of Ruby shielding her from Yang and I, whilst covering the fifteen-year-olds ears. "In my travels, I've killed more people than I can count. Adding one to the list won't cause any more sleep loss than a sleeping pill. Do not cross the line." The runes on my choker beginning to shine, Luci makes sure she's in front of Ruby, turns around and looks directly at Yang. "YANG! I know you don't want to listen to me, and that you probably want to kill me. But I am **pleading** with you here, do **not** push him any further. The result will be bad for you, Michael **never** jokes about death." When she finishes she's close to tears, she steps in between me and Yang. Facing me, exposing her back to Yang, she grabs the barrel of my gun. She tries to slowly take it from my hand, but as it lowers I twist my wrist causing her to let go and raise it back so it's pointing at Yang again.

* * *

Ruby's POV

A large crowd has formed around us, as everyone in the camp heard the commotion. Michael points his gun back at Yang, who begins to pull her fist back to attack Luci, who's standing in between them… to save me. "NO!" everyone turns to face me, except Yang and Michael, whose eyes are locked. "I'm going to be the bigger person here." Michael says lowering his weapon but keeping his eyes on Yang. Yang takes the opportunity to wrap her free arm around Luci's throat, pulling her into a choke and aiming her gauntlet at her temple. Without thinking I pull out Crescent Rose and aim it at my sister, "**Let. Her. Go. Yang, **I** won't **askagain." Upon hearing my voice, Yang turns to look at me, Michael and Luci also turn. "As the **commander** of this operation, I '**suggest**' you let our guide go, before I do something **you** regret." Yang slowly lets go of Luci, her eyes and hair going back to normal. Luci tackle-hugs me before kissing me. I see Yang staring out of the corner of my eye so I push myself further into the kiss, forcing my tongue into Luci's mouth, starting a fight for dominance, and rubbing my arms up and down her back. Luci pulls out of the kiss and smiles at me, raising her eyebrow in a way only I notice. A few wolf whistles sound throughout the crowd as the people go back to whatever they were doing before. I see Nix lean up to Gaia and whisper something, Gaia shakes her head quickly blushing. Luci speaks up from beside me, "Hey Nix, you can keep her." Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. Luci smiles and lets go from the hug, "I need to apologise to Yang, will you help me or abandon me to the whims of your sister?" I open my mouth at her. _As if I'd abandon her, I'm still not sure what's just started happening. But I need Luci to help me find out… and continue_.

We walk into the chiefs' hut holding hands. Yang looks up at us and takes a deep breath. _We're doomed_. "Sorry." All three of us speak at the same time, even Yang. _She never apologises_. "About before, I was just being an overprotective sister. I've pretty much raised Ruby, thanks to the conditions that made us sisters. You didn't deserve me treating you like that, either of you. I'm sorry." Luci walks up to Yang, slowly and carefully. "I'm sorry about causing everything that just happened, Ruby was defending me. I started the kiss… without asking." Yang looks up at Luci, her eyes and hair still normal. "We **are** going to put this whole thing behind us." Yang grabs Luci by her breast plate and speaks again, slowly and menacingly. "But if you **ever** hurt my baby sister. Michael won't have **anything** left to mourn." Luci nods quickly and pulls away, she sticks her hand out for Yang to shake. Yang takes it and nobody is more surprised when the shake becomes a bear hug from Luci, including a kiss on the cheek. Luci the skips over to me as if nothing happened and pulls me in close and whispers seductively. "Don't worry… I'm all yours." She then proceeds to give me a chaste kiss and whisper again. "Girlfriend." I'm then led back outside into the village, Yang follows behind quickly. "So, I guess I should remind you. Our next destination is my parents' home," Luci announces to me, Yang and anyone nearby. "You better not continue at this rate, or my mum reflex may kick in again." Yang says quietly, reminding me of her warning. I walk over to the centre of the village, momentarily pulling away from Luci. _My… girlfriend… I'm glad I was put ahead two years_. "EVERYBODY, gather up. We're heading out to speak to the natives in a nearby tribe. Cardin, you and your team stay here and guard the camp. Jaune, you and JNPR go on a hunt, kill as many Grimm in the surrounding area as you can. We don't want another attack. My team, ANGL and I are going to the other tribe, find out what they know and get back. Jaune's in charge during my absence."

* * *

**A/N: The 'tribal language' is Latin from Google Translate. That's how the words sound, the writing in my mind is more like a mix of Norse, Hieroglyphs, Japanese/Chinese and LOTR Dwarfish.  
I'm getting a friend to draw some concept art for the story title picture, it's probably going to be the one 'Gaia drew'. If any of you have artistic skill, feel free to have a go for the characters. I'll use a new one each chapter if I can. These chapters are becoming longer each time, F**K you Dysgraphia. Also if you see any mistakes, point them out, I want to improve.  
VorpalMedia Signing Out.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Family?

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I would say that I was sick or injured, but that would be a lie. Instead I'll say I kept getting distracted by YouTube and other peoples Fics, I won't say which as I don't want an A/N that spans the whole page. I have a life… honest.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family?  
**Outside Moonclaw Village: Luic's POV

We walk over a small hill and everyone gasps at the sight of a lake in the midday sun, except me and Michael. Michael clears his throat from the back of the group. "Okay everyone, this is the home of the Moonclaw tribe. They don't take well to outsiders… or humans in general… and they really hate me… and may have disowned their tribes daughter… for following me."  
"We get it, they won't like us. Let's get this over with." Weiss yells from the right. I go back to walking towards the gate with Ruby holding my hand, motioning with the other for the rest of the group to follow. "We're almost there. They'll probably refuse to talk English, we don't have a plan and things may get violent. If it does, try not to kill them, I'm sure you don't want innocent blood on your hands." Blake seems to cringe a bit at the last part of Michael's speech. _I wonder what's with her, I guess the area is covered with snow_.

Michael walks to the front of the group as we approach the main entrance of the village, which has since been covered with a gate. "We wish to speak with the chieftain of this tribe." Michael yells up to the guard on a small platform to the side of the gate.  
"We don't talk to humans." announced the obviously bored guardsman. Michael allowed his wings to slip through gaps in his trench coat.  
"If you look down at us, you can see I'm not human." The guard looks down and notices the wings before looking at the rest of the group, spotting my tail and ears. "We don't talk to those that travel with humans. They are deserters." I realise that Michael is not getting anywhere and go to help speed up the process.  
"How about a fellow cougar, or the daughter of the chief… maybe?" I yell catching the man by surprise, he takes a look at me before yelling into the village for the chief to be alerted and the gate to open. I bend over to whisper in Ruby's ear. "Either we are really lucky. Or we are in deep shit." Ruby jumps at the sudden closeness. We separate and enter the confines of the wall with the rest of our teams.

* * *

Moonclaw Village: Ruby's POV

A man in robes with bone plates over the top walks out from the largest hut in the village, he has sandy blonde hair with streaks of grey and yellow eyes. He walks up to Michael who's still at the front of the group. "Habetis hic aliquid revertitur nervo. Sed et hominibus nostris finibus. Debetur, maxime infirmitas sit derelinquens nos tuus." Michael tenses up a bit before reacting.  
"Auscultate senex nichil fecit populus meus: et mortui sunt: et a septem anniculum recusato propter refugium parvis odio. Hic sumus in area Grimm exstat, tu fecisti, ut nihil amet statuere nobis vadis aut circa difficile." I look to Luci to see that she doesn't seem to care for the harsh sounding words used on the man who appears to be her father. The chief starts talking in English. "Are trying to claim that you **kids** are Hunters, you make me laugh. Even our weakest warrior could take all of you."  
"Why don't you two stop your little pissing contest and, I don't know, do what we came here to FUCKING do. Dealing with the Grimm is beneficial to all of us, quit acting like a little kid… it was reasoning like this that caused me to leave, dad."

As Luci ends her outburst everyone stares at her until the chief raises his hand at her. "You dare come back after all these years, you are exiled. You're no child of mine. The fact that you've stayed with the trickster when he stole you away after refusing your to take your hand to unite the tribes." I look at Luci and see a single tear rolling down her cheek that only I am close enough to see. Even though he's her father, he has no right to speak that way to my girlfriend. I go to speak, but Yang beats me to it. "Okay fucknut, I've had it with you insulting me and my friends. Either give us the information, or I **will** burn this place to the ground." As she finishes speaking she activates Ember Celica and allows her aura to manifest itself, turning her eyes scarlet and causing the ends of her hair glowing like cigarette lighters. _I guess she's still pissed about earlier, she never usually has so much control_. I tap on my scroll causing it to start sending all the audio it pucks up to Cardin and Jaune.

"Ha, do you think petty threats mean anything to us, we are warriors. We don't fear children. You also fail to take into account our location, we're by a lake, so fire is a non-issue." Luci breaks out of her daze and activates her Flak Cannon whilst readying her shield. The chief looks at her weapons before snarling. "So that's where those went, quite the hall for such a young thief. Do you really think you can walk into **my** home and threaten me with **my** weapons, with only a few other **children**, a pissy blonde and a heretic? Now you die." I am not about to let that pompous old asshole insult my sister, my girlfriend and some of the few people I've ever managed to befriend since moving to Vale. I activate Crescent Rose, extending her straight into her scythe form, and get into a position to launch myself into the fray if necessary. From the mechanical clicks from all around me, I can tell that the rest of my team and team ANGL have readied themselves as well. The chief took a few steps back, clearly intimidated be the array of weapons aimed at him, though he quickly regains his posture. "You really think that eight teenagers can take on the whole tribe?"  
Now it's my turn to be smug. "Yes, we do. We have another eight as backup, all armed in a similar fashion to us. Eight other fighters that fought alongside us against an enormous pack of Deathstalker sized Beowolves. Eight other fighters that we have tained with and trust in battle. Eight other fighters that I've just called to my location. Your move."

"Do you really think we would help scum like you? The human race is to be destroyed, not feared. The White Fang will destroy Vale with the armour we've provided them, even if the Slatewing refused to give them weapons." The chief waved his hand causing a mix of warriors in exotic heavy armour made of Grimm bones and White Fang grunts armed with pistol-swords. _Come on Jaune, where are you. Heck, even Cardin would be appreciated; he took on several Beowolves on his own before help arrived_. "Any final words?" The old man's fear having disappeared.  
"Red."  
"White."  
"Black."  
"Yellow."  
"Divine."  
"Fire."  
"Buries."  
"ALL."  
With the last word our teams leapt into action. I was flying around the battle swinging my scythe clean through several members, Weiss firing ice storms and thunderbolts around the place, Blake disappearing and reappearing all over taking down several white fang each time and Yang throwing punches left and right, sending opponents flying. Team ANGL was dealing with the tribesmen, Michael's swords slashing in every direction, not giving any opponent the time to counter, Nix's knives flew around, similar to how Blake's would sometimes, causing fires to start on the armour of the warriors. Gaia was in a clearing firing volleys worth of normal arrows with each one she strung. Luci was locked in a duel in the centre of the village against the chief, sending attack after attack his way causing him to stumble back, his small dagger ill-suited to the range or blocking the force of each stab.

Just as the last White Fang member is taken care of I look to see Michael shoot the final Moonclaw warrior through the eye-hole of their armour. I turn to Luci's fight to see the old man throw his knife in desperation, catching Luci in the stomach. The knife went straight into her, her aura drained from keeping up the chain of attacks and her shield abandoned for better manoeuvrability. I scream as my girlfriend falls to the ground, a handle sticking out of her gut. I fire behind me with my final Black-Cross recoil round and fly towards the **sick fuck** who **killed** my **first** **girlfriend**, his **daughter**. I land spin on my feet to gain more momentum and swing Crescent Rose through his torso from his left shoulder to his right hip. Carrying the momentum I spin and swing up catching the upper part of him, piercing him in the brain. I drop Crescent Rose, stumble over to Luci, fall to my knees and begin to pass out. The only thing keeping me from landing face first on the knife in my girlfriend was Michael catching me and laying me to the floor by her gently.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you can tell who said which part of the battle-cry. That's me for the day, I finished writing at one-thirty in the morning.  
If you are wondering what is said at the beginning of the meeting, I didn't translate it as Ruby wouldn't understand and it would break the flow if Luci translated. Copy into Google Translate if you really want to know, it's kind of funny, but does fit the scene and isn't just gibberish, it's Latin.**

**VorpalMedia signing out. (Funny note: when editing this in , the spelling is US not UK and my name gets flagged to be 'Paramedical' WTF)  
**


End file.
